Snare/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is SNARE. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: Dr. Two-Brains shooting a trap at WordGirl) (Clip 2: WordGirl trapped in a mousetrap) (Clip 3: A robber tied up next to WordGirl-- from Violet Superhero) (Clip 4: A robber tied up next to Violet-- from Violet Superhero) (Tommy buzzes in.) Beau Handsome: Tommy? Tommy: A snare is a net-like bag that women in the 1940's wore to keep their hair back. Beau Handsome: Uh, no, I think you're confusing the word "snood" with the word snare. And... uh, how do you know about snoods? Tommy: My interests are many. Beau Handsome: Uh-huh. Anyone else? (Phil buzzes in.) Phil: Is a snare like a trap, with a net or a rope? Beau Handsome: That is correct, Phil! Congratulations, you are today's winner! Huggy, show him what he's won! (The curtains open, and Huggy peeks out from behind them.) Beau Handsome: Come on, Huggy, it can't be that bad. (He steps out with an angry look on his face.) Beau: (offscreen) Well, what a coincidence, it's an official WordGirl snood, which is a net-like bag that women wore to keep their hair back in the 1940's! Phil: What am I supposed to do with that? Emily: Maybe you could use it as a snare. Tommy: You could give it to me for my extensive snood collection. Beau Handsome: That's it for today's episode, see you next time on-- Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau Handsome: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Our returning champion will have a chance to play for even greater prizes on the bonus round! Phil, you correctly defined the word snare. Ready to play the bonus round? Phil: I guess so. Beau Handsome: Great! Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for snare. (Picture 1: Scoops reading an article in the Daily Rag) (Picture 2: Chuck tied up in the deli next to WordGirl) (Picture 3: Huggy wearing a jester hat) Beau Handsome: What's your answer, Phil? Phil: Well, I know from the first round that a snare is a trap. And it looks like WordGirl trapped Chuck, so I will say number two. Beau Handsome: That's correct, which means you're our bonus round winner! Show him what he's won, Huggy. (The curtain goes up, and Huggy is standing next to a lever on the floor. He pulls it, and the camera shifts back to Beau, where we see that a net has fallen down onto him.) Beau Handsome: Ahh! Very funny, guys. It's an official WordGirl snare. See you next time on-- Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes